Achen Dell
*Statue |class = Fighter |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |missable = Yes - if the locked doors to Felonius Gist's Manor aren't opened or he's not turned back to flesh. |organization = Vail's party |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Central Baldur's Gate |place = Felonius Gist's Manor |relationships = Family (unspecified) |quests = Searching for Balduran's Helmet |level = 6 |hit_points = 49 |strength = 17 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 11 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 81 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++Bow, +++Spear ++++Longbow, ++Bastard Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 13 |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 11 |s_v_polymorph = 10 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = SHOUT.bcs (override), WTARSGT.bcs |xp_value = 900 |gold = 49 |items = Longbow, Acid Arrow ×5, Arrow of Piercing ×4, Arrow +1 ×20, Bastard Sword, Splint Mail |drop_icons = |drop_icons caption = |reputation_kill = No |voice_actor = |creature_code = ACHEN.cre |in game = |in game caption = }} Achen Dell is a member of Vail's mercenary party and can be found as a petrified ''Statue'' in Felonius Gist's Manor which is located within the city of ''Baldur's Gate''. As a chaotic neutral character, Achen doesn't hesitate to join in good faith the fight against the evil mage Ramazith. He also has a strong heart for his family and his only concern after being petrified for such a long time is getting back to them.Achen's dialogue Quests * Searching for Balduran's Helmet ** During the course of this quest, or by breaking into Felonius Gist's home prior to acquiring the quest, the statues might be revived by Gorion's Ward and party if they possess the necessary scrolls. Achen is the fourth statue in the row from left to right. ** If you speak with Achen before talking to Vail, he'll either immediately leave the area after a short conversation (regardless of whether the quest hasn't been obtained) or get reunited with his party. ** If you speak with him after your conversation with Vail, he'll either leave the area or become hostile (if you had hostilities with Vail or any other member of the party). ** Once the entire party is unpetrified, the mercenaries fate depends on the dialogue options chosen during the inquiry with Vail. However, Achen himself doesn't have any knowledge of the helmet's whereabouts and points at his comrades instead. Dialogue :* "The last thing I remember is...is some old mage and a funny looking lizard with beady eyes." :* "Please, I was new to the group and was not party to their plans. They said our target was evil and only worthy of death. I fought in good faith..." :* "Petrified? For how long? My family...my family will be worried to death! I must get back to them!" * "Your assault on Ramazith cost you dearly. I have freed you, and I ask for the Helm of Balduran as payment." :* "Helm of Balduran? I have no such item. One of my fellows might possess it, but I do not know." Notes In * Achen Dell's real name isn't revealed in the game and can only be extrapolated from the game files. * He is the fifth and last statue in the row from left to right. * His creature file contains some more items, though these haven't a slot assigned and thus aren't accessible: a standard Helmet, a Longbow +1, opposed to the equipped unenchanted one, a further pack of thirty-six Arrows +1, thirty Arrows of Ice and an additional thirty Arrows +2. * His weapon proficiencies have too many points assigned, regarding his level, though he lacks the spear to make real use of this, wielding a Bastard Sword as melee weapon instead which he's not proficient with. In * Dell's weapon proficiencies are commensurate with his experience level and he has been given two proficiency slots for a Bastard Sword instead of a Spear. Gallery Achen Dell Statue NPC BGEE.png|Achen Dell as a Statue Achen Dell Statue Unpetrified NPC BGEE.png|Achen Dell in the flesh Felonius Gist's Manor Interior Statues BGEE.png|Five petrified statues in Felonius Gist's Manor References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Humans Category:Statues